Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Trolling TV odcinek 5: FIOLET FIOLET EVERYWHERE XD
1. Zacznijmy od czegoś miłego w odmętach neta które noszą nazwę nyanyan ktoś wrzucił filmik w którym Japonka *która nader dobrze zasuwa po engliszu* testuje słodycze ze wszystkich stron świata.... nje nje znalazłam sobie nowego zajęcia polegającego na próbowaniu słodyczy z różnych krajów... chociaż to by było ciekawe...duńskie słodycze są świetne....a szwedzkie *-* niemieckie *-* japońskie *-* czeskie *-* cofnij bo zaczynam dostawać orgazmu xD więc ta Japonka Emmy *serio? angielskie imię? no super ja się tu robię na Shin-chana a ta sobie zangielszcza imię xD* dostała również paczke polskich specjałów... thumb|center|670 pxLudzie ogarnijcie....coś co dla nas jest normalne....Michałki, ptasie mleczko, Irysy....dla niej to rzeczy z kosmosu O-O'' Tak jak dla nas te wszystkie Pocky czy Umaibo.... No przyznać sie, która jak zamówiła Pocky na yatta czy kupiła na konie nje trakowała ich jak relikwię a pudełeczko po nich postawiła na pułeczce? xD serio? tylko ja tak robiłam? xD'' dobra chyba napiszę do tej dziewoji PW żeby mi podesłała roczny *dla przeciętnego człowieka* zapas japońskich słodyczy a ja jej wyślę kontener śliwek w czekoladzie i ptasiego mleczka i niech cieszy morde xD Happy now? xD Ale serio xD Nigdy nie doceniałam potęgi polskich słodyczy....*spogląda na puste pudełeczko po ptasim mleczku i puste papierki po CUKIERKACH * dobre są te skandywawskie bułeczki-ślimaki z cynamonem *-* czekajcie musze się uspokoić odprawić mantrę bo zaczynam dostawać ślinotoku >q< (‘◇’) w tym momencie zrył mi się edytor i musiałam publikować by nje stracić tego co napisałam xD wiec poczekajcie chwile ne~ 2. Troll ma parę pytan (lektura obowiazkowa) Teraz zadam Wam kilka pytań. O udzielenie odpowiedzi proszę: 1. Marticchi (+ An w porozumieniu z tobą) 2. Lisuchin 3. Taichin 4. Madchin 5. Luichin 6. Kubicchi 7. Mruczka 8. Konia 9. Nyachin a oto pytania: - spodnie czy spódnica? - krawat czy wstążka - włosy (kolor i najlepiej link do fryzury) - oczy (kolor) - cechy szczególne (okulary, pieprzyki, atrybuty nje chodzi mi o cycki) a jeśli ktoś się raczy dopytać o co chodzi to jak babunie kocham pozabijam *yangire mode* Tak Maduś twój husbando mi tu pasował 3. Wywiad z Trollem o_o Jak część z Was wie...miałam wywiad do lokalnej gazety.... wiecie jak mnie to wszystko wpienia? Nie rozumiem ludzi którzy mi zazdroszczą bycia rozpoznawalną w szkole...mieście... nienawidzę tego chwalenia sie rodziny "a Eliza to a tamto" wszystko co robię robię dla siebie, nie dla sławy... Nie jestem ideałem, wiele mi brakuje do jakiegoś poziomu swoich prac a mimo to wszędzie chcą mnie lansować... JUŻ ŻYGAM TYM WSZYSTKIM... wiem że wychodzę na samoluba i niejeden dałby się pochlastać by być na moim miejscu....ale... nie rozumiem czemu mnie to nie cieszy... Nie cieszą mnie wywiady, przechwalanki... Po co mi to wszystko skoro nie jestem szczęśliwa? Wiem że emosuję teraz jak małe dziecko ale po prostu nie wytrzymuję...Przed wywiadem czułam taki ucisk w klacie jakbym miała sie udusić...po tym wszystkim mało nie zemdlałam... Mam dość...cieszę sie że mam to za sobą i oby jak najmniej tego typu rzeczy....lubię warsztaty, DA, to jest okej...ale nie ten zakłamany lans kim to ja nie jestem...mam dość... .... tu macie wywiad. Dużo zostało zmienione ale trudno: tak...ocenzurowałam dane... Ma 15 lat, interesuje się mangą, czyli japońskimi komiksami. Tworzy pod pseudonimem Shina Rei, co w dosłownym tłumaczeniu znaczy „Imię Władcy” oraz "Duszę". Kim jest ta utalentowana mangaczka pochodząca z Dzierżoniowa? O swojej pasji opowiada Eliza W. Skąd zainteresowanie sztuką? Sztuką interesuję się po dziadku. Dziadek – Marian W. – rysuje, maluje i dzięki temu, że patrzyłam, jak tworzy zaszczepił we mnie wrażliwość i zainteresowanie malarstwem. A dlaczego manga? Od drugiej klasy szkoły podstawowej podobało mi się anime – japońskie kreskówki z charakterystycznymi postaciami. Spodobał mi się sposób przedstawiania ludzi – inne proporcje, duże oczy, mimika twarzy. Co najbardziej podoba Ci się w mandze? Najlepsze jest to, że są ustalone kanony, ale można wszystko tworzyć tak, jak się chce. Granice płynnie się nakładają, można rysować bardzo realistycznie, albo kreskówkowo. To zależy od tematu i koncepcji autora. Wzorujesz się na jakiejś mandze, czy to, co tworzysz to Twoja własna inwencja? Na początku kopiowałam rysunki i powielałam postacie innych mangaków, później zaczęłam tworzyć sama. Często wymyślam swoje postacie od zera, a czasami tworzę tzw. fanarty, które polegają na modyfikowaniu postaci już wymyślonych w sposób, jaki ja je widzę. Jak zaczynałam, trwała nagonka na "Naruto", jednak ja starałam się nie iść tym szlakiem i wziąć się za coś innego, bardziej oryginalnego. Lubię mangę "Kuroshituji", autorstwa Yana Toboso. Postacie są tam charakterystyczne, autorka ubiera swoich bohaterów w stroje z XIX wieku, z epoki wiktoriańskiej i ja także staram się iść tym kanonem. Wzoruję się także na twórczości Tadatoshiego Fujimaki, a zwłaszcza na mandze „Kuroko no Basket”. Jest to seria sportowa, dlatego postacie są pokazane w bardziej dynamiczny sposób, a jako iż preferuję rysowanie męskich bohaterów, daje mi to również inspirację. Gdzie można znaleźć Twoje prace? Swoją twórczość publikuję na stronie www.shinarei.deviantart.com. Jest to portal ogólnoświatowy, są tam ludzie z całego świata. Często można spotkać osoby z Hiszpanii, Japonii, Tajwanu czy USA, które pomagają rozwijać pasje i interesują się mangą. Portal jest bardzo obszerny, znajdują się tam prace autorskie wielu ludzi, jest nawet osobna kategoria poświęcona właśnie nowoczesnej sztuce japońskiej. Przedstawiałam swoje prace na kilku wystawach i mam nadzieję, że w przyszłości uda mi się zorganizować kolejne prezentacje moich prac. Jak na Twoją pasję reagują ludzie wokół Ciebie? U mnie w szkole znajomi różnie reagują. Niektórzy tak samo jak ja pasjonują się mangą, uwielbiają anime i kulturę japońską. Są także tacy, którzy wyśmiewają mój styl i nazywają anime „tymi chińskimi bajkami”. Rozumiem, że to, co obce bardzo trudno jest zaakceptować, dlatego staram się przedstawić mangę tak, ja ją widzę, polskimi oczami i pokazać ludziom, że Japonia tak naprawdę nie jest tak bardzo odległa. Mam również wielu znajomych poznanych na zlotach fanów mangi i anime i utrzymuję z nimi kontakt wirtualnie. Udzielam się również na pewnej stronie poświęconej grze...* W lipcu jadę również na obóz mangowy w celu poznania nowych ludzi i dalszego szkolenia się z zakresu rysunku mangi. Prowadziłaś w tym roku ferie w Bibliotece. Jak wspominasz te dwa tygodnie pod znakiem kultury Japonii? Prowadziłam przez cały okres ferii zimowych zajęcia z rysowania mangi. Pod nazwą „Japonia w Bibliotece” pokazywałam najmłodszym dzieciom, czym różnią się polskie bajki od japońskich. Starszym ukazywałam mitologię japońską, legendy i baśnie oraz uczyłam ich rysować twarze zgodnie z kanwą mangową. Byłam zdziwiona zainteresowaniem najmłodszych dzieci, bo myślałam, że będą się nudzić i rysować swoje obrazki. Jednak myliłam się, z zapartym tchem zgromadzone maluchy słuchały moich opowieści i widać, że je to pasjonowało. Miło wspominam ten czas, bardzo polubiłam pracę z dziecmi chociaż nie lubiłam gdy zwracały się do mnie per. "pani" :) Czy miałaś zaproszenia na wystawy mangowe albo imprezy z tym związane? Tak, w październiku jadę do Nowej Rudy na „Dni Japonii”. Będę tam miała cykl zajęć, które sama będę prowadziła. Przy okazji pochwalę się swoimi pracami. Liczę także na współpracę z krakowskim Muzeum Sztuki Japońskiej. W tym roku będę również prowadzić przez cały sierpień kolejne warsztaty w Bibliotece Miejskiej w Dzierżoniowie, a we wrześniu planuję wystawić swoje prace na Prezentacjach Dzierżoniowskich . Zapraszam wszystkich zainteresowanych. *chyba wiadomo o kim mowa i to taki wywiad...chcecie to wam jutro prześlę skan bo jutro gazeta wychodzi... 4. Troll wrócił od fryzjera... Abba fatima zacieszajcie~~ wróciłam od fryzjera.... mam takie krótkie włosy że aż sie boje (‘◇’) miały być czerwone prawda? ale matula stwierdziła że w czerwonych będę wyglądać jak szatan, poza tym ten kolor jest "jak dla ciebie zbyt sztampowy" więc myślałyśmy nad czymś innym... czarny? nuuuuda~ brąz? nuuudaaa~ była ludzie ogarnijcie to- granatowa farba xD *feel like Aomine* ale moją uwagę przykuł inny kolor.... *zastanówcie sie* TAK, FIOLETOWY. Oczywiście fiolet jak z kudłów mojego dwumetrowego husbando by mi nie wyszedł...ale wyszedł taki śliwkowo-jakiś xD Wgl na początku jak fryzjerka przyszła z rozdziabdzianą farbą i zaczęła mi maziać włosy różowym jak kudły Momoi Sakury glutem to myślałam że odpali mi sie tryb psychopaty xD potem na pół godziny odpłynęłam... ewidentnie... mama mówiła że siedziała i patrzyła na mnie zamkniętą w swoim świecie o_o' BA! Nawet podchodziła do mnie i mnie wołała....a ja nic~ totalna faza xD ale serio...pół godziny mi zleciało jak 5 minut....ja nje wiem jak ja to zrobiłam xD spałam z otwartymi oczami po prostu XD Boże jeśli moje dzieci *liczba mnooooooga* będą takie przymulone to ja chyba będę musiała albo podłożyć bombę pod szkołę albo rozłożyć namiot w gabinecie dyrektorki xD Innego wyjścia nie widzę wgl mój nos od godziny 15:30 przeżywa totalny orgazm (´∀｀) LUDZIE~ SZAMPONY O ZAPACHU GUMY DO ŻUCIA POWINNY BYĆ NIELEGALNE~ ja mam męski szampon więc jego zapach mnie nie korci chociaż lubię męskie kosmetyki XD ALE TEN SZAMPON NO MATKO NIE WYTRZYMAM XD a ten.... em... wgl to mam włosy w dotyku jak mój ex o_o' serio on po farbowaniu też miał taką strukturę włosów... *mac mac kudły bo fetysz* on miał fajne włosy... i cycki.... ... .... NIC NIE MÓWIŁAM *buraczy Kagamiego* btw. http://fandemonium.pl/upload/file/16081.png -_- ORLY? no to łapcie foty fryza i sie cieszcie xD XD 055.jpg|tył XD różowe nje? xD XD 053.jpg|wyglądanie jak ćpun- robisz to perfekcyjnie Xd XD 059.jpg|bok XD 064.jpg XD 066.jpg|PEJSU~~ A tu macie Shintarou mode tuż przed ścięciem: thumb|298px I ten.... tu macie foty samobójcy Bastian: *włazi na mury obronne i zaczyna po nich biegać* FEEL LIKE A ASSASSIN!!! Koza: Shin dzwonimy już po karetkę? Shin: Jeszcze nie...poczekamy aż się zabije i będzie jednego idiotę mniej nanodayo~ *poprawia okularki* thumb|400pxsorry za jakość XD tym razem mój instynkt Japońskiego Turysty mnie zawiódł XD może sie wydawać że te mury są niskie ale....serio...z 7-8 metrów wysokości....nie chciałabym z takich spaść.... a potem żarliśmy chipsy i byłam kierownikiem wodopoju *trzymała 2-litrową butelkę Mountain Dew* XD i kurde Koza mi przypomniał jak się Bastian zesrał przez psa.... znaczy nie dosłownie xD bo kiedyś szliśmy ulicą *wracaliśmy z kina* a tu nagle pies podbiega do płotu i zaczyna szczekać a Seba najbliżej tego płotu i tak odskoczył XDDDDD No akcja jak z anime xD jak mi Koza o tym przypomniał to prawie sie udusiłam piciem xD Tak....Koza to totalny idiota...coś jak stary Ken... tak...Bastian to pozer....ale niekoniecznie mu wychodzi ten lans xD *bastian skończ szopkę bo każdy wie jak jest naprawdę* btw. Maduś i reszta..podziwiajcie moje spodenki od piżamy: thumb WGL NJE OGARNIECIE CO JA ZNALAZŁAM! swoją fotę z wakacji 2012 czyli: Shin rysująca wszędzie gdzie popadnie Mama mi tą fotę trzasnęła a ja mam na niej minę śćpanego Mukkuna xD i wtedy miałam dłuższe włosy, święte pasemko i czerwone i czarne końcówki XD i byłam totalnie nieprzytomna bo mnie wygonili na uroczą wycieczkę *shopping do Wrocka x_x* i mnie z łóżka wywalili o 7 rano....W WAKACJE D: paczcie no: thumb|left|400px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach